Someday
by Gabby-Chan
Summary: This is a songfic to Someday by Nickelback. It's a DaphneFred. Hope you like it. Please review.


HI PEOPLEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sorry I haven't written for so long. I just got a creative idea so I decided to write a ficcy. It's a songfic to Nickelback's 'Someday'. I love that song. The fic is based completely off of the music video, so if ya haven't seen it and ya wanna, go to www.launch.yahoo.com. But don't forget the tissues.  
  
I don't own Scooby Doo or the song Someday.   
  
P.S.- If you can't figure it out as you read it, the girl is Daphne and the guy is Fred.  
  
P.P.S.- Lyrics are in "s.  
  
Someday  
  
"How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables?"  
  
A young red-headed woman throws down a newspaper. She can no longer contain her tears. The newspaper knocks over a glass of milk. Her blonde boyfriend watches sadly in the background.  
  
"I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late."  
  
The woman begins to cry harder. She throws her suitcase on her bed, and starts to pack as her boyfriend shakes his head.  
  
"Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will"  
  
She starts to cry into a shirt with the word Hawaii written across it. Slamming her suitcase shut, she walks out of the bedroom.  
  
"Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when"  
  
Her boyfriend is sitting at the table with his face buried in his hands. The woman walks by with the suitcase, stepping in the spilled milk as she goes. She picks up the newspaper. The words Man in Bridge are all that is visible. As she leaves there are milk footprints trailing behind her, since she walked through the milk. Her boyfriend starts to follow her, and he too steps in the spilled milk, but as he walks to the door there are no footprints.  
  
"Well i'd hoped that since we're here anyway   
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this   
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror"  
  
  
  
The girl gets into her car and sets her suitcase down. Her boyfriend steps in front of the car and tries to stop her. She leans her head back and cries harder. The boy bangs on the side window trying to stop her. She won't listen, and she begins to cry again.  
  
"Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will"  
  
The red head starts her car and begins to drive away. Her boyfriend chases after her.  
  
"Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when"  
  
  
  
Her boyfriend tries to catch up with her. He's behind the car, but when she looks in the mirror he isn't there.  
  
" How the hell'd we wind up like this?"  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables?  
  
Now the story's played out like this   
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror"  
  
  
  
The red headed woman is too busy crying to realise that she's about to run a red light. She is hit by a huge truck on the driver's side, her side. Her blonde boyfriend screams and runs twords her.  
  
"Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long   
  
You know that someday I wll"  
  
A crowd gathers around the car. Soon the police arrive. The girl's boyfriend looks very scared.  
  
"Someday,Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday,Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know your wondering when"  
  
Everyone is starting to panic. Suddenly, the girl's spirit comes out of the car. She passes through the people who were surrounding the accident, and walks twards her boyfriend. They hold eachother. On the streetcorner beside them there is a newspaper with a picture of the girl's boyfriend wearing the Hawaii shirt. It says Man dies in tragic bridge accident. 


End file.
